A tale of Shadow and Wind (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: This story is about a moment between Shikamaru and Temari. It takes place after Asuma's death, when young Shikamaru is in deep pain.


**Автор:** HCCH  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/8575439/1/A-tale-of-Shadow-and-Wind  
**Беты (редакторы):** IMBSoD  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Шикамару/Темари.  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанры:** Романтика, Hurt/comfort

**Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Действие разворачивается после смерти Асумы.

**Посвящение:**  
Это гениальному парню и этой милой паре)

Недалеко от деревни Коноха, на обдуваемом ветрами холме, среди зеленой травы, живёт старый дуб. Это было любимое убежище подростка, который выглядел глуповато, но имел мозги гения. Он был погружен в сон под деревом, которое было его единственным прибежищем, когда он сбегал из дома. Листья над ним были высохшими, они старели и становились коричневыми, лишившись единственного источника жизни.

Один лист оторвался и начал своё изящное падение.

Всё ближе и ближе к мальчику.

Шикамару открыл глаза, и мертвый лист упал в его раскрытую ладонь. Он сжал его так крепко, что лист рассыпался на бесчисленное количество кусочков. Ненависть закипала в его сердце, когда он вспоминал о потере любимого сенсея. Асума был великим человеком. Он не заслуживал такой мучительной смерти, и Куренай не должна была страдать из-за потери возлюбленного. Никто не должен был пострадать. Кровь прилила к его голове, сердце билось в бешенном ритме. Шикамару встал и ударил кулаком о ствол дерева. Он не мог чувствовать себя в агонии, эта мысль укрепилась в его голове, подавляя всю физическую боль. Кровь капала с разбитых пальцев на лепестки цветка и окрашивала их малиновой краснотой. Он плакал, плакал из-за своего бессилия, плакал из-за своего невежества, плакал из-за своих сожалений.

— Я должен был быть сильнее, — пробормотал он. — Я должен...

— Почему бы тебе не удариться головой и не умереть? — его глупое занятие было резко прервано голосом девушки.

Это была не кто иная, как его проблемная девушка Темари. Куноичи осторожно подошла к нему, словно опасаясь, что он может сбежать. Шикамару замер, словно каменный, его окровавленная рука болталась, он следил за каждым её движением.

— Ты такой плакса, — сказала Темари, вытирая его слезы. — Будь мужчиной, будешь?

— Это моя ошибка. Я не смог спасти его.

— Если он не смог спастись сам, то его никто бы не смог спасти. Акацуки сильны...

— Я убью их. Клянусь, я сделаю это.

— Ты не покинешь этого места и не станешь делать глупостей. Ты слышишь меня? — Темари повысила голос.

Её дрожащий голос вывел его из состояния хаоса, но его было недостаточно, чтобы избавиться от желания мстить.

Шикамару мечтательно посмотрел на её сердитое лицо. Это было лицо, которое он тайно обожал. В течение долгого времени он обожал её, даже не подозревая об этом. Вдруг он устыдился своего неконтролируемого поведения. Он повел себя как страдающий ребенок перед этой умной и сильной девушкой. Тем не менее она заботилась о нём, как женщина заботится о своем мужчине. Он решил, что больше не покажет ей свои слез, но, к сожалению, ему это не удалось. Его губы шевелились, но не издавали ни звука. Он не знал, что сказать.

— Спасибо.

Темари молча смотрела на него.

Шикамару нежно держал её руку, игнорируя её протест. Он сжал губы, вдыхая же аромат. Его сердце тихо всхлипывало в груди. Его эмоции, крича, рвались наружу. Он нуждался в Темари. Он нуждался в ней, её присутствие укрощало его порочного зверя, рвущегося разорвать своих врагов. Темари вздохнула, когда их лбы соприкоснулись. Она могла чувствовать его боль.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказала девушка в своей резкой манере.

У Шикамару не оставалось иного выбора, как отпустить её так же быстро, как и тогда, когда он держал её за руку. Он опустил глаза, чтобы она не видела его убитый взгляд. Но она приподняла его подбородок.

— Не важно, что ты собираешься делать, — пробормотала она. — Никогда не потеряй это.

Она провела рукой по его пальцам, оставляя что-то в ладони.

— Никогда не потеряй это.

Её веер был раскрыт.

— Никогда не потеряй это.

Она исчезла, словно ветер.

Шикамару раскрыл ладонь и увидел маленькую фигурку шоги. Она была тем тяжелым бременем, которое он нес. Король. Он должен защищать короля.


End file.
